Hijo del Hielo
by Gata de las Nieves
Summary: Este fic está ubicado entre el capítulo 16 y el final del anime. Relata un poco sobre mi propia visión del pasado de Iceman Hotty.
1. De nuevo en el abismo

Por fin lo habían conseguido,irían a la en la nave,después de semajante carrera ya podían respirar tranquilos e ilusionados por ver aquel estaba en calma y silencio,todos con pensamientos dirigidos hacia su anhelado destino,hasta que alguien lo rompió.

_Iceman,ya deja de mirarme así -el nombrado salió del trance en el que se encontraba sumergido-.

_¿Eh?

_Cierto Iceman,le dará mal de ojo a Sela si la sigues mirando tanto y de esa manera.

_¿De qué manera?

_Joven Iceman,usted miraba a la señorita Sela como con..añoranza.

_Hmp me temo que malinterpretan las siento Sela,no fue mi intención incomodarte,de hecho no estaba realmente mirándote más bien estaba sumergido en mis que pasa es que apenas noto que tú me recuerdas mucho a alguien que creí haber olvidado y es que te pareces mucho a esa persona.

_Oh ¿un antiguo amor,talvez? -sugirió Miyuki-.

_Algo así... -apartó la mirada hacia los ventanales,observando a la nada muy pensativo y nostálgico-.

_Bueno,tenemos un viaje por delante,tiempo suficiente para que nos cuentes esa historia.

_No me dejaran en paz hasta que se los cuente,¿verdad?

_¡Exacto!

_Ahora cuenta -Iceman suspiró resignado-.

_Está bien,supongo que no tengo otra opción...verá varios años conocí a una chica,a ella me refiero,dije que Sela me recuerda a ella porque se parecen empezar sus nombre,Serena,su cabello también es rubio sólo que un poco más largo y también tiene ojos azules,la diferencia es que Serena posee una mirada felina,eso fue lo que siempre me cautivó de novios desde que teníamos 12 años pero cuando conocí la leyenda del balón relámpago y todo eso,me obsesioné con convertirme en esa era mi obsesión que cualquier otra cosa me parecía una distracción inú í fue que la dejé,sin explicación,sin mirar atrás y sin detenerme a pensar las cosas,sólo me marché y jamás regresé.Eso fue hace ya casi tres años y no hay día en que no me arrepienta de la estupidez que cometí.No hay día en que no me pregunte qué habrá sido de ella,si estará bien,si sufrió por mi partida o logró olvidarme,si estará con alguien má que sería lo más obvio ya que siempre le han sobrado pretendientes,incluso cuando estaba conmigo así que lo más probable es que me haya olvidado y rehecho su vida con otro idea siempre me llenó de celos y rabia,me acosté con cuanta mujer se me cruzó por delante sólo para intentar olvidarla pero ni así logré sacarla de mi recuerdo su mirada,su sonrisa,el calor de su cuerpo,incluso su perfume y el aroma de su cabello -suspiró- Esa es,a grandes rasgos,la historia.

_Woow no pensé que fuera para tanto.

_Oye Iceman y si tanto la extrañas,¿no has pensado en buscarla y hablar con ella?

_Cierto joven Iceman,puede buscarla y pedirle perdón si realmente está arrepentido.

_Lo he considerado varias veces pero llegué a la conclusión de que no sería justo para ella que yo me aparezca en su vida después de tanto y después de cómo me comporté con soberbia me costó muchas cosas,entre ellas, sería justo que yo interviniera en su vida,ella merece ser feliz,merece a alguien mejor que yo,que no la lastime y valore el amor sincero que ella puede dar.

_Mmm si tú lo dices...

Cualquier otro tipo de respuesta fue interrumpida cuando lograron divisar la Luna puesto que todos se quedaron mudos al aquel lugar al que tanto desearon llegar hasta que de pronto,una especie de mano los sorprendió embistiendo la nave con gran fuerza.Sólo fueron conscientes de que algo los golpeó y cuando se percataron de lo que había ocurrido ya estaban en Earthdash,de reconoció al instante aquel lugar,la entrada al mundo subterráneo,aquel infierno al que no deseaba embargo,si había vuelto debía ser por una razón y como movido por voluntad propia,su cuerpo se encaminó a la cabina donde estaba su ía de nuevo y averiguaría por qué había regresado a ese sitio infernal.

Pasaron varios días,destruía todo lo que encontraba a su paso con su poderosa té lugar le hacía recordar cosas que no quería,vivir despierto las pesadillas que lo atormentaban en las noches.Más que nada dos cosas en particular,el momento en que Price corto su brazo y su pierna izquierda;y aparecía en su mente día y noche haciéndolo sentir más miserable,si era posible,recordaba esos ojos azules mirándolo con tanto amor,aquella sonrisa tan cálida que siempre le daba apoyo,y el calor de su perfectamente cada detalle de ella,las veces que la hizo suya y ambos se juraban amor ánto se arrepentía de haberla abandonado,esa era la principal causa de que estuviera destruyéndolo todo pues,cuando dormía,soñaba con ella,que volvía a tenerla entre sus brazos pero luego la imagen se distorsionaba y la veía a ella entregándose a otro hombre.¡Eso lo enfurecía! Es cierto que la había abandonado pero aún la amaba y aunque sabía que ella merecía ser feliz y él no tenía derecho a reclamarle nada,no toleraba la idea de verla/imaginarla con ,no estaba preparado para eso,sólo él podría tenerla de esa manera.Aún en el fondo de su corazón,consciente o inconscientemente,guardaba una pequeña esperanza de volver a verla,pedirle perdón y que ella pudiera perdonarlo para estar juntos de ía que eso era imposible pero quería creer que aún no era tarde,que podía recuperarla y ya no dejarla ir,nunca má eso pensaba cuando Falcon apareció.

_Falcon,¿qué haces aquí?

_Escuché los rumores de que un sujeto no logró llegar a la Luna y descargó su furia en este que le pidió a la gente que gritara su nombre para que no lo olvidaran.¿Interrumpo tus pensamientos? Te veías muy pensativo,como reflexionando algo importante.

_Quiero saber por qué sigo con vida en esta ciudad llena de qué cómo alguien que no pudo ser leyenda y que fue abandonado por la gente,volvió al lugar donde todo inició.¿Por qué debo seguir humillándome de esta manera?

_¿Estás filosofando?

_No,sólo hablo de la leyenda.

No eran necesarias muchas palabras entre ellos,casi no sí caminaron un poco hasta llegar a lo que parecía un acueducto o un río subterrá unos gritos y vieron pasar los bigfoots de Sela y de Alan sobre una precaria balsa,por el río.

_Dime Iceman,¿qué se siente tener a esos niños como compañeros de equipo?

_Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho verdaderos amigos son aquellos que se aceptan unos a otros sin importar las diferencias.

Iceman sabía que Dan había ido a buscarlo pero no pensó que los demás también bajarí ó por su bigfoot para alcanzarlos,no era justo que se detuvieran por su logró llegar,Price estaba ahí queriendo matar a lo permitiría,protegería a esos chicos,no les fallaría como le falló a dijo a sus amigos que se fueran a la superficie.Él se encargaría de Price,quería vengarse de aquel sujeto que le cortó su brazo y su pierna sólo una mirada le dijo a Falcon que no debía intervenir en su pelea,algo que éste entendió concentró en Price y le derrotó fácilmente con una técnica que,hasta el momento,no había utilizado,una especie de torbellino que concentraba la energía negro-azulada que emanaba de él y disparaba su balón con gran fuerza y poder de Iceman lo dejó fuera de combate,se aseguró de que estuviera muerto y regresó con Falcon,quien no comentó nada al un par de días,de bar en bar,hasta que James apareció frente a pretendía llevarlos a la Luna como refuerzos para la leyenda y ambos lo el camino a la superficie les contó más o menos lo que pasaba con el equipo Basquash! en ese momento y donde estaban,por qué los había buscado personalmente y qué es lo que tenía pensado al llevarlos a la no sabía por qué pero tenía una especie de presentimiento,algo le decía que su llegada a la Luna tenía un propósito de trasfondo que nada tenía que ver con esa llegar,Slash los recibió y los llevó a un edificio con a uno y pudieron ver a algunas personas acomodando muebles y otras un departamento muy amplio,cómodo y muy luminoso.

_Esta será su casa mientras estén aquí.Pueden hacer lo que gusten aquí o salir a recorrer la libres de hacer lo que tanto yo me llevaré sus bigfoots para que les hagan algunas mejoras y su estadía y espero no les moleste convivir juntos por algún tiempo.

_No hay problema.

_Gracias Slash.

_Hasta luego muchachos.

Slash se fue junto a las personas que ya estaban ahí,dejándolos el departamento,husmeando en la sala,la cocina,la terraza y las tanto,Slash se dirigió a otro lugar,más precisamente a otro edificio a unos 25 minutos de allí.Al llegar al departamento,una chica lo recibió y lo invitó a pasar,ofreciéndole algo de beber,a lo que él aceptó una taza de té.La joven sirvió dos tazas de té y se sentó en un sillón frente a él.

_¿A qué debo tu visita?

_Él está aquí en la Luna.

_¡¿Qué?! ¿P-pero c-cómo?

_Yo lo mandé a traer.

_¡Estás loco! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

_¿A qué le temes?

_Y-yo...no...

_Tranquila,olvida el pasado y mira hacia que él tiene derecho a conocer a su hijo y tu hijo merece conocer a su padre a pesar de la relación que haya entre ustedes.

_Y-yo n-no lo sé,no estoy lista para verlo de aún para ver su reacción cuando se entere que tengo un hijo suyo.

_Descuida,yo no lo traeré aquí.Sólo vine para contarte que él está en la ciudad y podrías encontrártelo en las calles.

_Gracias.

_No es nada,ya me voy,hay mucho que hacer -se encaminó hacia la puerta- Por favor piensa en lo que te dije.


	2. Cara a cara con el pasado

Iceman despertó temprano en la mañana,atormentado con sus incesantes pesadillas. Suspiró,ya no podría conciliar el sueño por lo que se levantó,desayunó algo y salió a recorrer un poco la ciudad. Caminó por varias horas hasta que llegó el mediodía y decidió parar en alguna cafetería o restaurante para almorzar pasaba por un parque una silueta llamó su atención,se le hacía familiar,no supo la razón exacta pero la siguió.No podía ser ella,seguramente ya se estaba volviendo loco. La siguió un momento más hasta que ella se detuvo,viendo el aparador de una tienda de ropa para niños. Sintió que se le secó la boca al verla de perfil,¿realmente era ella? Tenía que salir de la duda,no supo de dónde sacó el coraje pero se le acercó a la joven con paso lento.

_¿Serena? -ella volteó y abrió los ojos como platos al verlo-.

_¿I-Iceman? -estaba en shock,tenía tanta mala suerte que ya se lo había cruzado- ¿Q-Qué h-haces aquí?

_¿Serena en verdad eres tú? -no podía creer que fuera ella,estaba más hermosa que nunca pero le dolió notar que ella lo veía con enojo y...¿miedo?.No importaba,puede que esa sea la única oportunidad que tenga de hablar con ella y no iba a desperdiciarla- Serena necesito hablar contigo.

_Mira que valiente eres al decir y yo ya no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

_Por favor,es importante -ella suspiró derrotada,ese no era su día-.

_Está bien,pero no aquí -ella caminó y él la siguió hasta que llegaron al parque por donde había pasado anteriormente y se sentaron en una banca- ¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme?

_Quiero pedirte perdón.

_¿Q-que d-dijiste?

_Lamento todo lo que pasó.No tienes idea de lo arrepentido que estoy por haberme marchado,fui un idiota y mi soberbia me costó más de lo que te puedas me lo negara a mí mismo,nunca dejé de amarte y no hubo un sólo día en que no pensara en ti,en qué hubiera sido de nosotros si no me hubiera ido.Sé que no merezco tu perdón,te hice mucho daño,pero necesitaba decírtelo y sincerarme contigo -ella guardó silencio por un momento,abrumada por la confesión del de unos minutos habló-.

_No comprendí muchas cosas Iceman,pero te perdoné hace mucho tiempo. Sufrí con tu partida como no tienes idea pero logré ponerme en pie y seguir mi camino.

_¿Cómo llegaste a la Luna?

_Trabajo en Lunatec,empezé en Earthdash pero luego me trasladaron aquí.No me agrada mucho el empleo pero pagan bien y necesito el dinero -meditaba si continuar o no,supuso que si se cruzaron casualmente,fue por una razón-.

_¿Necesitas? ¿Te sucedió alguna cosa?

_No lo necesito yo sino la persona que vive conmigo -Slash tenía razón,Iceman tenía derecho a saber que era padre,se lo diría y ya- Es lo más importante para mi,quien me sacó adelante después de que te fuiste.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para Iceman.¿Ella estaba con alguien más? Era lógico que ella lo superara y siguiera con su vida pero una cosa era suponerlo y otra era que ella se lo dijera. No tenía derecho a reclamarle,ella merecía ser feliz y si lo era no intervendría pero necesitaba oírlo de su boca,quería que ella misma le dijera que era la idea de que esté con otro hombre no le agradaba ni un poquito,se haría a un lado por ella aún a costa de su propia felicidad,era su culpa después de todo,él fue quien se fue,él no supo valorar aquel amor tan incondicional que ella le dio una vez,pagándole de la peor manera. Pero dolía,vaya que dolía tener que dejarla ir.

_¿Estás saliendo con alguien?

_No,¿por qué lo preguntas?

_Dijiste que necesitabas el dinero para cuidar a la persona que vive contigo.

_Pero no mencioné que fuera mi pareja o algo parecido,¿o sí? -era extraño,él parecía ¿celoso? No sabía si enojarse o alegrarse por eso- Necesito el dinero para mantenerme a mí y a mi hijo.

Eso ya fue como una puñalada al pecho del destructor.¿Ella tenía un hijo? Pero esperen…acaba de decirle que no tiene pareja,¿acaso el padre del niño la dejó sola con la criatura? ¿Cómo fue capaz de hacer algo así? Ahora recordó que cuando la vio hace un momento,ella se detuvo a ver un aparador de ropa para niños,supuso que veía algo para su bebé.Eso significaba que ella sí había podido olvidarlo y seguir con su vida,no le había ido del todo bien pero lo intentó.¿Quién fue el idiota que jugó así con tan hermoso ángel? Juró que aplastaría con su bigfoot al cobarde que se atrevió a abandonarla con una pequeña criaturita.

_No lo entiendo…tienes un hijo pero ¿qué hay del padre? –ella lo miró como meditando algo y luego habló-.

_Verás Iceman,hay algo importante que tienes que saber,te lo contaré y luego tú decidirás si lo aceptas o no.

_¿De qué se trata? -no entendía a qué venían sus palabras pero ya que-.

_Pues...unas semanas después de que te fueras comencé a sentirme mal. Se lo atribuí a la depresión en la que me había sumergido por tu partida. Una mañana me desmayé en la calle y cuando desperté estaba en la camilla de un hospital,allí un médico me dijo que...-se le hacía un nudo en la garganta y le costaba hablar- que yo...estaba...embarazada -la voz le salió en un murmullo casi inaudible-.

_¿Q-Qué?

_Tú eres el padre de mi hijo, a él es a quien debo cuidar,la razón por la que logré ponerme en pie luego de tu partida.

_¿L-lo d-dices en serio?

_Mmm veo que estás en shock,asimila todo lo que te dije y luego habla.

Realmente Iceman estaba en shock,no se lo creía,seguro este era otro de sus sueños y pronto Falcon lo despertaría de un pelotazo en la cara,o la imagen se distorsionaría y vería a Serena en brazos de otro hombre. Sin embargo era real,Serena estuvo embarazada y él nunca supo nada al respecto...tenía un hijo,un hijo con la mujer amaba. No que sabía qué decirle,estuvo embarazada y completamente sola,cuidándose a sí misma y al bebé,dijo que ahora estaba bien pero ¿cómo habrá pasado el embarazo? ¿Y el parto? ¿Por qué no lo buscó para decírselo? Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle,quería saber sobre el bebé,bueno,ya debería ser un niño como de dos años pero él no lo conocía. Quería saber su nombre,cuando nació,verlo y poder cargarlo en brazos,saber si le hacía falta abrumado por las sensaciones en su pecho y las preguntas en su cabeza. Un sonido lo trajo de vuelta,era el celular de ella,la oyó hablar aunque un par de monosílabos y afirmaciones fueron toda la conversación. Al colgar la llamada se levantó de la banca y lo miró.

_Tengo que irme,ya debo volver al trabajo.

_¿Cómo se llama? -ella parpadeó confundida y después de cavilar unos segundos lo comprendió-.

_Se llama Yuuki.

_Quiero verlo.

_Ya discutiremos eso después. Ven a este mismo parque a las cuatro de la tarde y hablaremos de nuevo.

_¿No me dejarás verlo?

_No pretenderás que de buenas a primeras te reciba en mi casa ¿o sí? -él no contestó- Te veo después.

Serena se marchó dejando a Iceman solo con sus pensamientos. No tenía idea de qué hacer,no sabía de dónde sacó el coraje para contarle a Iceman lo de su hijo,no sabía qué haría después.¿Era correcto dejar que se acerque a Yuuki? No tenía idea de nada pero ya pensaría en eso después. Por otro lado,el albino regresó al departamento,al llegar,Falcon le dijo que parecía un zombi por la expresión de su le quedó de otra más que contarle toda la historia,sumado a que se había encontrado con ella y lo de su hijo.

_Increíble historia,así que esa chica es especial ¿eh? ¿Cómo te sientes al saber que eres padre?

_No estoy seguro,me esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. Sin embargo,también siento muchos deseos de conocerlo,siento una calidez extraña en mi pecho,podría decirse que estoy contento.

_¿Irás a ver al niño?

_Eso quiero pero creo que Serena no me lo hará tan fácil.

_Es normal que no confíe mucho en ti después de lo que le gracias de que te contó sobre esto,tranquilamente pudo haber pasado de ti y jamás hubieras sabido de la existencia de tu hijo,por cierto,¿te habló de él?

_Me dijo que se llama Yuuki,eso fue todo,debía volver al trabajo por eso me dijo que fuera a verla en la tarde al mismo lugar.

_¿Irás?

_Por supuesto,quiero conocer a mi hijo y si para eso debo rogar y humillarme ante ella,lo haré.Después de todo,me lo merezco pero no me iré de la Luna sin ver a mi hijo.

_Así se habla,haces bien. Deberías ir ya,no debes hacer esperar a una dama. Buena suerte.

_Gracias,creo que voy a necesitarla.

Iceman regresó al parque donde había hablado con ella,llegó algo temprano,lo que le dio tiempo de sumergirse en sus pensamientos otra vez. Si lograba ver a su hijo,¿cómo reaccionaría el pequeño? ¿Lo aceptaría o no? ¿Serena le había hablado de él? Si es así,¿qué le dijo? No sabía qué pensar y eso lo ponía nervioso,ahora más que nunca quería recuperar a Serena,así poder darle una familia a su hijo.Sí,pelearía por recuperarla y ya no la dejaría ir,ni a ella ni a su hijo. La voz de Serena lo sacó de su ensimismamiento,ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo pasó.

_Viniste.

_Si,quiero conocer a mi hijo.Sé que no estoy en posición de reclamarte ni exigirte nada pero creo que tengo derecho a verlo.

_Lo sé pero quiero que entiendas que yo no puedo confiar en ti. Entiéndeme,me da miedo por nuestro hijo,me da miedo que luego te marches otra vez y entonces,¿qué le digo a Yuuki? Él es muy pequeño como para entender estas cosas,no quiero que sufra,entiéndelo por favor.

_Lo entiendo pero por favor,Serena. Dame la oportunidad para probarte que he cambiado. Ya no vivo de aquella manera soberbia,la única forma de que me aleje ahora de ti y de nuestro hijo será mi muerte. Realmente quiero ser parte de su vida...y también de la tuya -la miró a los ojos y ella no supo qué pensar,sus palabras sonaban tan sinceras y esa mirada tan intensa la hicieron flaquear-.

_Está bien,dejaré que lo conozcas pero que quede claro algo,esto no cambia las cosas entre tú y yo. Ahora debo irme,tengo que preparar la cena para Yuuki. Ven mañana a las seis de la tarde a este parque,lo traeré conmigo para que lo conozcas.

_¿En serio? -ella asintió- Gracias Serena.

_No voy a negarle a mi hijo el derecho de tener un padre.

_No voy a fallarle,te lo prometo.

_Más te vale. Nos vemos mañana.

_Claro,hasta mañana.

_Te vez más relajado,Iceman.¿Te fue bien con la chica?

_Me dejará conocer a mi hijo. Dijo que fuera mañana en la tarde al mismo parque donde nos vimos hoy,ella lo llevará consigo.

_Eso es muy bueno,a mí también me da curiosidad ese niño. Quiero saber si se parece a ti o a ella,hablando de la chica,¿qué harás con al respecto?

_No lo sé,la amo y quiero recuperarla pero no sé cómo. No sé si aún me ama y aunque lo hiciera dudo mucho que sea tan fácil reconstruir nuestra relación.

_Pelea por ella pero no la presiones. Primero concéntrate en tu hijo y lo demás vendrá por sí saber que la amas y que vas a luchar por recuperarla pero deja que sea ella quien tome las desiciones,que sea ella quien de a poco se acerque a ti. Deja que las cosas fluyan por sí solas,así será mejor para ambos,que te tome confianza. Cambiando de tema,llamó Slash. Diceque en tres días nuestros bigfoots estarán listos y que debemos ponernos a entrenar.

_Muy bien.

Por otra parte...

_Gracias por cuidar de Yuuki,señora Kinomoto,es usted muy amable.

_Oh no es nada, anciana necesita algo de compañía y tu pequeño es adorable,me gusta mucho cuidar de él.

_Muchas gracias por todo,hasta mañana. Saluda Yuuki.

_Adiós -saludó con su manito-.

_Adiós pequeño,hasta mañana -madre e hijo se dirigieron a su casa-.

_¿Te portaste bien con la señora Kinomoto,Yuuki?

_Si mami,me enseñó a hacer galletitas.

_¿En serio? Eso es muy bueno.¿Qué quieres de cenar?

_Mmm ¡pizza!

_¿Pizza? Está bien jajaja.

Serena se metió directamente en la cocina a preparar las pizzas para ella y su hijo. Mientras cocinaba pensaba en cómo decirle a su hijo que había visto a su padre y que él quería verlo. No sabía cómo reaccionaría,nunca le preguntó por su padre y ella no sabía cómo sacar el tema. Debía hablar con él para que la situación no lo tomara por sorpresa,no iba a mentirle a su hijo,nunca. Comieron en la sala viendo una película y antes de que el pequeño se quedara dormido,Serena decidió hablar de la forma más sincera con él.

_Hijo,ven aquí un momento -el niño se sentó en su regazo- Hay algo que quiero contarte. Yo...llegué tarde a buscarte porque me encontré con alguien cuando salía del trabajo.

_¿Con alguien?

_Sí,verás...me encontré con...con tu padre.

_¿Papi? -la miró confundido-.

_Sí,con tu papi.Él tiene muchos deseos de verte pero yo no haré nada que tu no quieras.¿Quieres ir conmigo a verlo mañana? -el niño pareció pensarlo un momento y luego le sonrió a su madre-.

_¡Si quiedo mami!

Serena abrazó a su hijo y no pudo evitar rogar porque Iceman cumpliera su promesa,si se atrevía a hacer sufrir a su hijo no se lo perdonaría nunca. Lo amaba sí,nunca pudo dejar de amarlo y no podría odiarlo,pero ya no podía confiar en él,no con la misma ceguera con que lo hacía años atrás. Ahora su prioridad era su hijo,tenía derecho a conocer a su padre y ella no se lo negaría pero tenía miedo de que luego Iceman se fuera otra vez. Si eso pasaba,no sabría cómo enfrentar la situación y cómo explicárselo a Yuuki. Con todo ese lío en la cabeza,se quedó dormida en la habitación de su hijo con el pequeño en brazos.


	3. Padre e hijo

El siguiente día llegó para Iceman y Serena.Él se levantó temprano,consumido por la ansiedad y sin saber qué hacer para pasar el tiempo hasta que llegara la hora. Serena desayunó con su hijo y luego lo llevó con la señora Kinomoto,su vecina,quien lo cuidaba mientras ella estaba en el trabajo.

_Hoy pasaré temprano por él.

_No hay problema,querida.Tú ve tranquila.

_Se lo agradezco mucho,señora Kinomoto -se acercó a su hijo y lo besó en la mejilla- Adiós hijo,te portas bien ¿entendido?

_Si mami -le sonrió a su madre que le devolvió el gesto-.

Serena se fue directo a las oficinas de Lunatec,aunque en todo el día no logró concentrarse en su trabajo. Se preguntaba si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien,si realmente era lo mejor para su hijo. Quería con todas sus fuerzas poder creer en la palabra de Iceman pero le resultaba muy difícil. La herida aún estaba abierta y dudaba que logre cicatrizar algún día. Para el albino destructor las cosas no eran muy distintas. Había decidido practicar un poco con Falcon en la terraza pero el pelirrojo lo estaba derrotando de forma aplastante,en todo el día no había podido encestar ni una sola vez. Cayó al suelo totalmente rendido,ya no podía más y no lograba concentrarse en el juego.

_¿Realmente estás tan ansioso?

_¿Tanto se me nota?

_No has podido quitarme el balón ni encestar una sola vez en todo el día...Sí,se te nota bastante. Quién diría que un niño que no conoces te pondría así.

_Sólo es la incertidumbre,pero ni yo mismo sabría explicártelo.Sólo tengo deseos de verlo.

_Pues ve a bañarte,ya no falta mucho.Y no querrás que tu hijo te vea todo sucio.

Era cierto,no se había percatado de que pasaron varias horas,mejor así,no habría sabido qué otra cosa más hacer para pasar el tiempo. Se bañó y salió hacia el parque,estaba nervioso,intentaba disimularlo pero le resultaba muy difícil. No conocía a su hijo pero ya lo quería,sentía cariño por él aunque no lo hubiera visto,ni él sabía cómo era posible eso. Llegó al parque donde se veían a varios niños jugando entre sí o con sus padres y se preguntó si él podría jugar así con su hijo en algún momento. De nuevo se reprochó su ausencia,se había perdido de muchas cosas,el embarazo,su nacimiento,su primera palabra,sus primeros pasos,tantas cosas...Esperaba poder recuperar algo de todo eso,con suerte quizás hasta podría enseñarle a basquear. Sonrió ante ese pensamiento,se podía imaginar a un pequeño niño corriendo detrás de un balón. Con estos pensamientos seguía mirando a su alrededor hasta que la vio,Serena estaba sentada sobre el cesped,a la sombra de un árbol y un bulto podía verse en su regazo. Con pasos temblorosos se acercó a ella quien enseguida notó su cercanía,el pequeño bulto se movió como si también lo hubiera notado y volteó a ver a la rubia. Ella sólo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a la pregunta no formulada del infante,éste volteó hacia Iceman quien se había colocado en cuclillas para estar a la altura del niño.

_¿Papi? -Iceman sólo asintió con una sonrisa y el niño corrió para lanzarse a sus brazos- ¡Papi!

Serena contempló emocionada el encuentro entre padre e hijo y no pudo hacer más que sonreír. Iceman se puso en pie con Yuuki en brazos y la miró agradecido,separó un poco al niño para poder verlo bien. Era idéntico a él,cabello plateado y ojos rojos pero tenía la misma sonrisa de su madre,era un niño precioso y al parecer lo había aceptado,estaba feliz no podía negarlo. Sin embargo no todo era color de rosa,él sabía que las cosas no eran tan fáciles. Debía hablar con Serena,era consciente de que ella no lo quería/necesitaba a su lado como pareja,por lo que tenían que ponerse de acuerdo en cuanto a Yuuki.Él aceptaría el régimen que ella impusiera,ya era demasiado que le haya contado todo y le permitiera conocer a su hijo,no le exigiría nada,no podría hacerlo. Pasearon por el parque un rato,Yuuki le contaba todo sobre él,que tenía dos años,que le gustaba comer pizza,mirar caricaturas,los autos de juguete,los animales,etc. Se sentaron en una banca y Yuuki en el suelo jugando con Righty y Lefty mientras sus padres lo vigilaban,fue el hombre de hielo quien rompió el silencio.

_Gracias Serena,en verdad te agradezco que me hayas permitido ser parte de esto.

_No agradezcas,tenías todo el derecho del mundo a saber sobre él. Sin importar qué haya pasado entre nosotros,sigues siendo el padre de mi hijo y eso nadie lo puede cambiar.

_Yo...me gustaría poder verlo de vez en cuando...estar con él...

_Puedes verlo cuando tú quieras,no voy a prohibírtelo.

_Hay algo que no comprendo,si tú trabajas en Lunatec,¿quién lo cuida mientras tú trabajas?

_Mi vecina,la señora Kinomoto. Es una anciana pero me ha ayudado muchísimo cuidando a Yuuki durante el día.

_Mmm ¿crees que podrías...permitirme cuidar de Yuuki mientras trabajas? Me gustaría poder pasar tiempo con él para poder conocerlo.

_Bueno...creo que él también desea conocerte.¿No tienes nada que hacer durante el día?

_Estoy libre por un par de días,hasta que mi bigfoot esté listo para entrenar. Quiero aprovechar esos días para pasar tiempo con Yuuki.

_Aún me cuesta entender todo eso de la leyenda,el balón relámpago y el proyecto de Slash –suspiró y miró hacia su hijo- Hijo,¿estás de acuerdo en que te cuide tu padre por unos días en vez de la señora Kinomoto? -el pequeño pareció pensarlo por un momento-.

_Si mami -respondió con una sonrisa hacia sus padres-.

_Parece que no hay problema.

_Me asombra lo listo que es a pesar de ser tan pequeño.

_¿Verdad que si?

_Mami quiedo unas mascotas como las de papi.

_¿Hmm? No sé si pueda conseguir mascotas así en la Luna.

_¿Pod qué no? -el niño bostezaba ya en brazos de su padre- A mí me gustan.

_Estás cansado,hijo. Será mejor que vayamos a casa para que comas algo y te acuestes a dormir.

_Te acompaño,no es bueno que andes sola a estas horas,menos con Yuuki.

A regañadientes aceptó,cierto era que no podría cargar sola a su hijo hasta la casa. Caminaron en silencio,él para no molestar el sueño de su hijo y ella sumergida en sus pensamientos. El ver a Iceman tan atento con su hijo había hecho que los sentimientos por él despertaran de nuevo. Le resultaba sumamente difícil creer en él pero no podía evitar morirse de amor al verlo a su lado cargando a su hijo. Pero no quería volver a caer ante él,no por orgullo sino por miedo,miedo a salir herida de nuevo,ella no era tan fuerte como para resistir tanto dolor otra vez. Llegaron al edificio y subieron al cuarto piso,un muchacho salía de un apartamento. Un joven alto,moreno de ojos violetas quien se acercó muy sonriente a Serena.

_Hola preciosa,¿llegando del trabajo tan tarde?

_Hola Leiko,salí con Yuuki a pasear y se me hizo algo tarde.

_Claro primor,pero ten cuidado,más si sales con el niño. Podría ser peligroso que una bella dama ande sola por ahí con un pequeño niño.

_Lo tendré en cuenta,nos vemos Leiko.

_Adiós preciosa.

Serena sonrió y abrió la puerta de su apartamento,dejó pasar a Iceman antes de encender las luces y guiarlo hacia la habitación de Yuuki. Le puso el pijama a su hijo,lo arropó en la cama y besó su frente para después salir del cuarto con Iceman detrás de ella siguiéndola en silencio. Al albino no le agradó nada como el tal Leiko se acercó a Serena con tanta confianza,era obvio que pretendía más que sólo un trato cordial con la rubia y eso lo enfurecía. Ahora resulta que tenía un declarado rival,nada de eso,Serena era suya e iba a pelear con todas sus fuerzas por ella. Sin embargo sus celos no lo dejaban en paz,ningún idiota se le acercaría a su mujer,bueno no era su mujer pero era la madre de su hijo y no quería que otro hombre estuviera cerca de ella o del pequeño,no lo permitiría.

_Iceman regresa de una vez.

_¿Huh?

_Llevo tiempo llamándote y no me escuchas.¿En qué te quedaste pensando? -era cierto,ni cuenta se había dado de que se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos-.

_Nada sólo que... -se acercó a ella de golpe y la acorraló contra la pared de la cocina- ...me pongo celoso cuando otro hombre te coquetea de la forma tan descarada como lo hizo ese tal Leiko. Eres mía Serena.

Susurraba contra su boca y ella se perdía en las sensaciones,él era su perdición. En el momento que en la tomó en sus brazos sus defensas se derrumbaron por completo,no podía evitar suspirar anhelante ante la cercanía de ese hombre. La besó desesperado,ella titubeó un momento pero terminó correspondiéndole y aferrándose a él con fuerza.Él la sujetó con fuerza por la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí,quería sentirla cerca suyo y ella no podía negarse,le había hecho mucha falta su compañía. Apenas se acabó el oxígeno inmediatamente él descendió por su cuello arrancando suspiros de la rubia que temblaba entre sus brazos. Apresándola entre su cuerpo y la pared,volvió a besar sus labios,aquellos labios que lo volvían loco,mientras acariciaba su cuerpo con fervor,estaba más hermosa que nunca y él no podía resistirse a la tentación. Se separaron por la falta de aire,ambos jadeantes pero antes de que Iceman volviera al ataque,Serena usó la poca cordura que le quedaba para sostenerlo por los hombros y apartarlo un poco.

_I-Iceman p-por favor d-detente.

_No puedo Serena,te amo y voy a pelear por ti. Te quiero a mi lado,a ti y a Yuuki -lamió su cuello arrancándole un suspiro- ¿He sido claro? Haré que me ames de nuevo,igual o más que antes.

_No se trata de amor Iceman -él la miró a los ojos- Yo nunca dejé de amarte. Pero ya no puedo confiar en ti,me da miedo volver a entregarte todo y que luego desaparezcas de mi vida otra vez.Y no,ya no tengo el coraje para arriesgarme a sufrir,no soportaré el mismo golpe una segunda vez -no pudo reprimir algunas lágrimas qué él secó con la yema de sus desos,besándola con suavidad-.

_Entonces haré lo que haga falta para que vuelvas a confiar en mi,a como dé lugar -la besó fervientemente una vez más y mordió su cuello para luego dirigirse a la puerta- Vendré a primera hora por Yuuki.

Se marchó dejando a Serena más confundida y asustada que nunca. Pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado sino lo hubiera detenido. Lo deseaba,claro que sí,pero no estaba lista para afrontar lo que vendría después. No sabía qué hacer,huir no era una opción pero tampoco estaba segura de poder enfrentarlo. Se sentía completamente a la deriva,ya no tenía idea de nada. había pensado que lo mejor para su hijo era estar cerca de su padre,creyó que podría manejar la situación y adaptarse a ella pero estaba completamente muerta de miedo,no quería volver a sufrir,se había mantenido en pie sólo por su hijo pero ahora sentía que poco a poco empezaba a caer. Con todo ese lío de pensamientos y emociones,se quedó dormida en el sillón de la sala. Por otra parte Iceman llegaba al apartamento a tiempo para la cena que preparaba Falcon,se sentaron a cenar y el pelirrojo le preguntó cómo le había ido,sobre el niño y sobre la chica. El albino respondió sin problema alguno,a fin de cuentas,Falcon era su única compañía por lo tanto,el único con quien podía compartir aquello.

_Vaya,muero por ver con mis propios ojos a las personas que te ponen tan contento.

_Mañana traeré a Yuuki,se quedará conmigo mientras Serena trabaja.

_Oh qué maravilla,al menos podré conocer a tu hijo. Oye no vayas a contagiarle al niño esa manía tuya de destruir las cosas.

_Hmp lo intentaré –respondió con una sonrisa ladina-.

Esa noche tardó en conciliar el sueño,no dejaba de pensar en Serena. Si no lo hubiera detenido probablemente ella estaría en sus brazos ahora. Le había costado mucho apartarse de esos labios y marcharse como si nada,la deseaba,anhelaba tenerla de nuevo. Ese encuentro lo dejó con ganas de más,la necesitaba pero haría lo que le dijo Falcon. Iría de a poco,se concentraría primero en su hijo y le probaría a Serena que podía confiar en él. La recuperaría,volverían a estar juntos,serían una familia,costase lo que costase lo conseguiría.A la mañana siguiente Serena esperaba a Iceman mientras desayunaba con su hijo,el albino llegó unos momentos después. No pudo evitar quedarse embobado al verla,el traje de ejecutiva le quedaba muy bien,hacía resaltar sus curvas. Vaya que tenía que controlarse para no saltarle encima y tomarla sobre la mesa de la cocina,ver a su hijo desayunando plácidamente le ayudó un poco a mantener la compostura.

_¡Papi! -saltó a los brazos de su padre-.

_Hijo,ve a tu habitación por tu abrigo.

_Si mami -abandonó los brazos de su padre y desapareció tras la puerta mientras ella lavaba los platos de espaldas a él-.

_Estás más hermosa que nunca -le susurró al oído sujetándola de la cintura- Ese traje te queda muy bien,aunque no me agrada la idea de que otros hombres te vean así.

La volteó y la besó apasionadamente,acorralándola contra el fregadero,a lo que ella no pudo resistirse. No podía contra él,siempre le había encantado esa actitud tan posesiva y pasional a la vez,pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello y dejó que profundizara el beso. Ambos lo deseaban y entregaron todo lo que tenían en aquella caricia,todos sus sentimientos,el amor,el deseo,la añoranza,el miedo y las dudas. Se detuvieron por falta de aire y permanecieron con los ojos cerrados y sus frentes juntas,hasta que la voz de su hijo los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

_¡Ya estoy listo papi!

Ella le sonrió y se volteó a ver a su hijo,tomó su abrigo y su cartera y salieron los tres juntos. En el pasillo volvieron a cruzarse con Leiko. Iceman ya pensaba que ese tipo estaba siguiendo a Serena como un perro faldero y eso sólo lo molestaba más,en especial por lo hipócritamente empalagoso que era con ella.

_Buenos días primor,¿dejarás al niño con la señora Kinomoto? ¿Quieres que te lleve a la oficina? Mi auto está en la cochera,puedo llevarte si gustas.

_Yo me quedaré con Yuuki,no necesitamos nada,gracias –cortó mordazmente el albino-.

_Oh perdona pero,¿quién eres tú?

_Leiko,él es Iceman Hotty el padre de Yuuki.

El moreno se sorprendió pero no tardó en reponerse y mirar con odio al albino que le devolvía la mirada con igual o mayor desprecio. En el ascensor no dejaron de asesinarse con la mirada pero Leiko perdió cuando el pequeño Yuuki le pidió a su padre que lo alzara en brazos y,desde allí,dirigirle al moreno una mirada de superioridad y una sonrisa ladina,digna herencia de su padre. Iceman sonrió complacido al notar la acción de su hijo,definitivamente le enseñaría su técnica destructora pero le diría que sólo la usara para "proteger" a su madre...de otros hombres claro. Oh sí,ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso de la paternidad y parece que podría formar una buena alianza con su pequeño hijo.


	4. Libres

Pasaron cinco días y Iceman ya entrenaba con Falcon para adaptarse a los nuevos bigfoots. La relación del albino con su hijo estaba perfecta desde que pudo cuidar de él días atrás y con Serena,si bien no eran oficialmente una pareja,ya estaban mucho mejor y ella le permitía acercarse,no demasiado pero ya era un avance. Tambén agradecía que ese idiota de Leiko ya no se hubiera acercado a ella,de hecho no lo había visto intentando nada desde aquel día...

-**FLASH BACK**-

Después de su primer día al cuidado de Yuuki,ya en la noche,lo llevó de regreso al apartamento de Serena. Había conseguido que le permitiera cenar con el pequeño y ahora lo había llevado de vuelta con su madre. Claro que el tierno infante se encontraba exhausto después de haberse pasado el día entero jugando con su padre y con su "Tío Falcon",por lo que llegó dormido en brazos de su de padre. Antes de irse,ya estando en la puerta despidiéndose de Serena,vieron a Leiko salir de su departamento con rumbo al ascensor. Ahí fue cuando Iceman quiso "marcar su territorio" y besó fervientemente a Serena para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y marcharse con una sonrisa triunfante al notar el resentimiento del moreno,pues había visto perfectamente la escena.

-**FIN FLASH BACK**-

Tan sumergido estaba en ese grato recuerdo que no pudo evitar que Falcon encestara. De pronto vio entrar a Serena con Yuuki en brazos,se sorprendió un poco al verlos pero salió de su bigfoot y bajó para saludarlos,Falcon lo siguió.

_¡Hola papi!

_Hola hijo -se acercó a revolverle el cabello y besó a Serena en la mejilla- Hola preciosa,¿qué hacen por aquí?

_Pues,hoy es mi día libre y Yuuki insistía en que quería ver a su padre entrenar.

_Es una lástima que su padre ande tan distraído.

_¡Tío Falcon! -corrió para saludar a su "Tío" que lo cargó en brazos y le revolvió al cabello-.

_Hola pequeño campeón,¿cómo has estado?

_Muy bien tío.

_Muchachos ¿por qué no almorzamos todos juntos?

_Serena tiene razón,ya casi es hora de almorzar.

Salieron a la calle y mientras caminaban vieron lo más aterrador que pudieran haber visto. En los monitores flotantes se podían ver varias ciudades de Earthdash...siendo enteramente pulverizadas por meteoritos,todos enmudecieron al ver semejante escena. Slash mandó a llamar a Iceman y a Falcon,ella no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su casa junto a Yuuki,allí esperaría noticias. Desde ahí pudo ver el anuncio de Slash,tembló ante lo dicho por él y se sorprendió de ver a Iceman y a Falcon ahí,ahora comprendía la magnitud de las cosas. El hombre de hielo fue a verla más tarde y le contó lo que Slash tenía planeado. Fue dos días después cuando la Liga Leyenda dio inicio,ella y su hijo estaban en el estadio,quería apoyar a su amado,temía que le pasara algo. Era egoísta pensar sólo en él habiendo tantas víctimas en Earthdash pero no podía evitarlo. Los partidos dieron inicio pero parecía que Falcon y Iceman se veían agotados,probablemente la gravedad de la Luna les dificultaba las cosas. De pronto vio al hombre de hielo recuperar el balón y hacer su técnica especial,los vio a ambos mirar al cielo,ella imitó la acción y notó un zigzag rojo en la superficie de Earthdash. También percibió las energías renovadas de su amado,el zigzag cubierto de un resplandor turquesa para acabar encestando con un poder sorprendente. Todo el estadio enmudeció al ver la canasta lograda por el albino,él y Falcon lograron recuperarse y dar vuelta el juego. Su hijo gritaba contento en su regazo al ver las jugadas de su padre y su tío,ya no había preocupación en el rostro del infante. Los juegos se sucedieron unos a otros y en medio de uno de los partidos se pudo ver un gran barco de luz que luego de descender,desapareció en un resplandor. Se decretó un receso de treinta minutos para el descanso de los jugadores y notó un cambio en el semblante de Falcon y Iceman,como si se hubieran aliviado,como si les quitaran un peso de encima.

El juego se reanudó y se asombró al ver a Slash junto a Falcon y Iceman,además de otro equipo de Earthdash,el equipo Basquash!.El partido dio inicio y en menos de un minuto,Slash anotó la primera canasta,su velocidad era asombrosa,el juego de todos era increíble. De pronto ese bigfoot rojo encestó y toda la ciudad se cubrió de un resplandor celeste,además de que una gran esfera del mismo color repentinamente golpeó a Slash. De inmediato los edificios empezaron a colapsar,estaba asustada,atrajo a su hijo hacia sí abrazándolo con fuerza. Bajó a toda prisa de las gradas y corrió a buscar refugio,parece que el plan de Slash había fallado pero por alguna razón Iceman seguía en pie. Lo vio rebotando el balón con la vista fija en el bigfoot rojo y como éste le respondió,ambos empezaron a jugar y se podía percibir un resplandor proveniente de los dos. La bala leyenda aún podía verse en el horizonte,muchas personas estaban jugando,gigantes y bigfoots,todos juntos. La chica de cabello rosa tomó la bala leyenda y se la arrojó a Dan,Iceman le ayudó a contenerlo y entre los dos la encestaron. De a poco la Luna empezó a alejarse de Earthdash,parecía retomar su órbita...todo había terminado. Iceman descendió a toda prisa de su bigfoot,desesperado buscando a su amada y a su hijo.

_¡Serena! ¡Yuuki!

_Iceman ¿qué sucede? -preguntó extrañado Dan-.

_¡Papi! -un pequeño niño salió de entre los escombros y llorando corrió a los brazos del destructor-.

_¡Yuuki! ¿Hijo te encuentras bien?

_¡¿Hijo?! -los otros basquashers miraban asombrados al albino con un niño en brazos,sin entender nada-.

_Hijo,¿dónde está tu madre?

_Aquí estoy -salió con dificultad de entre un montón de escombros,miró al albino y le sonrió- No te preocupes por mi,estoy bien. Él es quien aún está asustado.

_Me preocupé mucho por ambos al perderlos de vista -se acercó a la rubia y la besó,los otros miraban incrédulos la escena-.

_Iceman,creo que tus amigos quieren saber.

_Cierto...¿De qué nos perdimos?

_Muchachos,ella es Serena y él es Yuuki,nuestro hijo.

Los chicos captaron enseguida pues el albino ya les había contado sobre esa chica,pero no entendían lo del hijo,esperaban que se los contara después. Luego las presentaciones de rigor,las chicas quedaron encantadas con el pequeño albino que no quería despegarse de su padre,admitía que la efusividad de esas chicas le daba un poquito de "miedo".Ayudaron a las personas que pudieron,después de todo ya estaban cansados. Debido al caos tanto en la Luna como en Earthdash,tendrían que permanecer ahí hasta que pudieran regresar a Erthdash. La sorpresa fue general cuando vieron al "chibi Slash",el pequeño se rió en sus caras para luego guiarlos hacia un espacio donde pudieran descansar. Había varias habitaciones,bastante amplias y cómodas,en completo contraste con la destrucción de afuera,pero nada podía hacerse,descansarían y luego ayudarían a la gente. Serena y Iceman dejaron a su hijo en la habitación que chibi Slash le asignó al niño,estaba cansado por lo que sólo le dieron un baño y lo acostaron en la cama,inmediatamente se quedó dormido y sus padres salieron de ahí para dirigirse a su propia habitación,estaban tranquilos pues su hijo dormiría vigilado por las mascotas de todos. El silencio entre ellos era algo tenso e incómodo pero Serena se acercó a él para abrazarlo y esconder el rostro en su pecho,dejando caer algunas lágrimas.

_Tuve mucho miedo.

_Serena... -parece que hasta ahí había llegado la fortaleza de su chica- Tranquila,ya todo pasó,se ha terminado y nuestro hijo está bien.

_Temí por ti -él se sorprendió y ella levantó la cabeza para verlo a los ojos- Te amo. Ya no puedo negármelo,te amo y te necesito mi amor. Ya no quiero seguir huyendo ni del pasado,ni de mis sentimientos.

_Shhh ya no te angusties -la besó suavemente en la frente-Yo también te amo y tampoco seguiré huyendo. Ya te lo he dicho antes,te quiero a mi lado a ti y a Yuuki.¿Serías capaz de acompañarme a Earthdash? Quiero que vivamos juntos,no estoy dispuesto a cometer el mismo error de nuevo.

_I-Iceman -no pudo evitar derramar más lágrimas- Claro q-que quiero.

Ya no hicieron falta más palabras,todo había sido dicho. La besó apasionadamente estrechándola en sus brazos,ella pasó los brazos alrededor de su cuello...hoy terminarían lo que empezó esa noche en la cocina de su departamento,hoy ya no se opondría.Él bajó por su cuello dejando un camino de besos,removiendo la ropa en el proceso,ella temblaba anhelante entre sus fuertes brazos y comenzaba a despojarle del chaleco negro.Él se detuvo abruptamente y ella sólo le miró y negó con la cabeza,dándole a entender que no le importaba la condición de su brazo y pierna. Al contrario,le quitó la camiseta junto con los guantes,tomó ambos brazos de él y los puso en su cintura,queriendo expresarle con eso que su condición no afectaba su relación,que quería y le permitía tocarla.él entendió el mensaje y aún algo dudoso comenzó a subirle la blusa,ella cerró los ojos y suspiró ante el contacto tan anhelado. Una vez que ambos tuvieron el torso descubierto se contemplaron un momento e inmediatamente se fusionaron en un beso hambriento y demandante,necesitado del otro. Ya no había delicadeza ni suavidad,sólo pasión y un deseo que los atormentaba desde que volvieron a encontrarse. Cayeron a la cama,él sobre ella,sin dejar de besarse ni acariciar el cuerpo del otro al que tanto habían extrañado,reconociéndose a pesar del tiempo separados.Él descendió con besos por su cuello hacia el valle de sus pechos,tomó uno con su boca mientras masajeaba el otro con su mano,ella se arqueó y sujetó su cabello en respuesta. Iceman hacía un gran esfuerzo por contenerse,quería hacerla suya de una vez,necesitaba hundirse en ella. Serena no estaba en mejores condiciones,se retorcía de placer con sólo sentir las caricias del albino,su cuerpo ardía por el deseo reprimido durante tanto tiempo. Volvieron a besarse con necesidad mientras se despojaban de la ropa que les quedaba,se cohibió al tener ya su brazo y pierna izquierda descubiertos pero ella se le acercó acariciándolo con suavidad para infundirle confianza. De a poco fue cediendo ante la ternura de esos ojos azules que le miraban tan sinceros,volviendo a su boca en el acto. Las caricias les quemaban la piel,los besos no alcanzaban y los gemidos morían en sus bocas. Definitivamente el hombre de hielo estaba ardiendo sólo que ya no lo hacía en el infierno,no,ahora ardía entre los brazos de su mujer. De a poco el beso fue disminuyendo hasta separarse y unir sus frentes sin dejar de verse a los ojos,Iceman se acomodó entre sus piernas sin romper el contacto visual.

_Si quieres que me detenga dilo ahora -estaba al límite pero aun así no la obligaría a nada-.

_Ya es tarde para decir eso mi amor.Sólo sé gentil conmigo,los años de abstinencia hacen parecer esto como una "segunda primera vez".

_¿Huh? -eso lo tomó por sorpresa- ¿Nadie...?

_Mi única prioridad todo este tiempo fue mi hijo. No me preocupaba por mi,admito que más de una vez estuve a punto de acostarme con el primer idiota que se me cruzó por delante,sólo por despecho,quería olvidarte a toda costa pero no pude hacerlo,mi hijo y tu recuerdo me lo impidieron...Nunca dejé de ser tuya.

Eso llenó de dicha al albino,realmente ella seguía siendo suya en cuerpo y alma,sólo faltaba que él volviera a entregarse al calor de esa chica. De a poco fue introduciéndose en ella,en verdad parecía su primera vez y sonrió al recordar ese momento,él había sido el primero...y ella le acababa de "confesar" que también ha sido el único,que sigue siendo el único. Una vez que estuvo dentro por completo,espero un momento para que ella se "re-acostumbrara" a recibirlo,no fue mucho,ella misma empezó a mecer sus caderas suavemente,incitando a su amante a seguirla. La besó con intensidad,comenzó un vaivén suave y regresaron las caricias sobre ambos. Serena rogó por más y el albino no dudó en complacerla,besaba su cuello y sus pechos con avidez,ya no había suavidad alguna,las embestidas tomaron un ritmo salvaje rayando lo violento. Lejos de amedrentarse,la rubia se aferraba a él con todas sus fuerzas,sus caricias le quemaban la piel y podía oír los roncos jadeos en su oído,la tenía al borde de la locura. Ambos llegaron al clímax ahogando ese gemido con un beso,la estrechez de la rubia le dejó la mente en blanco,sintiendo que se ajustaba a él como un guante,ella sentía cómo él se derramaba en su interior,quemándola por dentro,clavó las uñas en la espalda de su amante y lo rasguñó. Se dejaron caer exhaustos sobre el colchón entre más besos y caricias,él se recostó a su lado boca arriba para atraerla a su cuerpo y ella se recostó sobre su pecho,dejando que él la abrace posesivamente por la cintura. No tardaron en quedarse dormidos,la adrenalina y todas las emociones del día los había agotado,sumado a la reciente "reconciliación". Pero ya estaban en paz,las tensiones habían desaparecido por fin. Ahora eran libres,libres del pasado que los había atormentado,libres para volver a estar juntos y construir su futuro...libres al fin.


	5. Epílogo

Pasó cerca de un mes antes de que pudieran regresar a Earthdash,ésta y la Luna se reconstruían a ritmo constante,aún quedaba mucho por hacer pero nadie se detenía en sus labores. Al regresar fueron recibidos por James y Haruka que abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a Iceman con un niño en brazos y una chica a su lado tomados de las manos. Al destructor no le quedó de otra más que contar toda la historia de nuevo,sumando la parte donde se reencuentran y omitiendo su noche de reconciliación después del caos. Serena y Yuuki fueron muy bien recibidos y ella entabló amistad enseguida con las chicas del grupo,que también quedaron encantadas con el pequeño albino. Iceman le consiguió a su hijo las salamandras que quería de mascotas,eran similares a Righty y Lefty y también tomaban forma de anteojos por lo que,ahora sí,eran totalmente idénticos. El pequeño estaba fascinado con Earthdash,nunca había estado ahí y ciudad Rolling le parecía increíble aunque todavía no estuviera restaurada en su totalidad. Iceman,Falcon y Dan armaron un equipo y con Háruka como manager,volvieron al ruedo como jugadores profesionales de BFB. De a poco todos volvieron a sus actividades,el grupo Eclipse regresó también,Sela y Navi se quedaron en ciudad turbina,y Flora regresó a ser la segunda princesa de Skybloom. Iceman y Serena habían logrado comprar una bonita casa en ciudad Rolling,allí se hallaban reunidos todos para celebrar y reencontrarse después de tanto. Sin embargo faltaba alguien,Serena,la anfitriona había salido temprano dejando a Miyuki y Sela a cargo de la casa y de Yuuki. Cuando Iceman llegó junto a Falcon y Dan después de un partido de exhibición en ciudad Arcoiris,no encontró a su mujer por ningún lado. Sela y Miyuki no supieron decirle dónde podía estar porque ella no se los comunicó.Ya todos estaban presentes en la casa,a excepción de Serena que no aparecía por ningún lado,el albino ya estaba preocupado pero intentaba disimularlo para no alarmar a su hijo. Una hora más tarde y,antes de que Iceman "tomara prestada" la mascota de Dan para salir a buscarla,apareció la rubia y lo jaló hacia un rincón del jardín,dejando a todos confundidos.

_¿Creen que haya pasado algo entre ellos? -comentó Sela mirando a la pareja-.

_No lo sé aunque Serena parece nerviosa -de pronto todos vieron al albino tomar a Serena en brazos y dar vueltas,ambos riendo felices-.

_Oh...creo que imagino lo que está pasando...

_¿Eh? ¿Usted lo sabe señorita Háruka?

_Si lo sabes entonces cuéntanos.

_No creo que sea necesario que yo se los diga -volteó hacia la pareja y todos la imitaron,estaban besándose y al separarse se acercaron a los demás-.

_¿A qué se debe tanta alegría,chicos? -Iceman y Serena se miraron un momento y volvieron la vista hacia los presentes-.

_Pues...yo... -ella se sonrojó un poquito- yo...estoy embarazada.

_¡Lo sabía! -exclamó Háruka con una sonrisa sacando a todos de la sorpresa- ¡Muchas felicidades!

_Mami,¿qué significa estar embarazada?

_Significa que tendrás un hermanito o hermanita con quien jugar.

_¿Enserio?

_Sí,¿no te agrada la idea?

_¡Si me gusta! -todos sonrieron ante la ternura del infante-.

_Oigan,ustedes sí que no pierden el tiempo -comentó sugerente Sela-.

_Cierto Iceman,te tomaste muy en serio tu papel de padre -secundó Falcon-.

_¿Apenas tienes a uno y ya vas por otro? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan los niños? jajaja -completó Dan-.

_Al menos yo sí trabajo en eso -rebatió al albino con una sonrisa ladina dejando mudos a ventisca platino y a los dos pelirrojos- Eso pensé.

Todos felicitaron a la pareja y pasaron una tarde amena entre anécdotas,bromas y en la noche cuando todos se fueron,sólo se encontraban Iceman,Serena y Yuuki en el sillón. El niño no tardó en dormirse sobre el regazo de sus padres,que lo llevaron a su habitación para luego dirigirse a la suya. Después de reencontrarse y pasar un rato de lujuria,el destructor veía descansar a su mujer con la cabeza apoyada en el apenas abultado vientre de ella. Nueve meses después nacería la pequeña Koori,una bella bebita albina de ojos azules. La adoración de Iceman y Yuuki. Le resultaba raro saber que él había ayudado a crear vidas en lugar de destruirlas,por fin se sentía completo,con un hogar y una familia. Se sentía feliz,pleno,en paz...Sí,esa era la palabra,en paz. Ya no venían a él las pesadillas que antes le atormentaban,no desde que estaba con Serena. Seguiría peleando sí,pero ahora lo haría para velar por su mujer y sus hijos,ya no por destruir. Ya no había razones para destruir nada,al contrario,debía construir,QUERÍA construir un futuro para su familia y lo haría. Haría que sus hijos fueran felices y estaría siempre junto a Serena,porque la amaba,ella era suya,su mujer...para siempre.


End file.
